


please, say to me / you'll let me hold your hand

by merthur (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Misunderstandings, Polyamory, arwen friendship, god i coould not remember what i titled it, like there is no angst it is all ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/merthur
Summary: Gwen and Freya go on a double date with Mithian and Elena, but it's all a misunderstanding. Re-post of old fic, minimal editing.
Relationships: Elena/Freya/Gwen/Mithian (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	please, say to me / you'll let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this used to be in a collection of fics i made, which i deleted for whatever reason, and i decided to post it again because the merlin fandom needs more femslash.

Gwen was in the library studying for the upcoming biology test, when Mithian slid in next to her. Gwen could tell it was Mithian because she smelled like crushed roses, and something faint but bittersweet. It was probably dark chocolate; she was very fond of it and often carried it with her. The scent wasn’t overpowering, but it made Gwen break out in goosebumps, and when Mithian laid her cool, soft hand on her shoulder she had to fight down a shiver.

“Mithian,” She acknowledged, a little breathier than she would have liked.

“Gwen,” Mithian said warmly, and when Gwen looked up at her, her smile was soft and fond. Gwen swallowed, her heart pounding a mile a minute. “I was just wondering if you and Freya would like to go on a double date with Elena and I,” Mithian said quietly.

Gwen froze. _What_. “Um,” She said, very eloquently.

“It’s ok if you don’t!” Mithian assured her. “We know this is new for you, Elena and I just thought it would be fun.” Her voice rose hopefully at the end, and there was no way Gwen could say no to that.

“No, no it’s fine! I was just surprised! We’d love to go!” She paused. “Or, I’d love to. I’ll have to talk to her about it first, but I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.” Her smile was shaky, but Mithian seemed to buy it. 

“Perfect,” She breathed, beaming. “I’ll text you the details.” And with that she walks out of the library, elegant and poised as ever. Gwen watched her go, then let her head thunk onto the table one she was gone. _Shit_.

Ok, so the problem is that Gwen isn’t dating Freya, but she would like to be. The problem is, she’d also very much like to be dating Mithian and Elena, and she’s going on a double date with the three of them. This really can’t get any worse. Arthur, the absolute prick, _laughs._ A full-blown laugh, guffaws, gasping and all.

“I can’t _believe_ ,” He wheezed, tears in his eyes, “That you’re going on a double date with the three people you want to date the most and you’re not dating any of them!” He paused, then cracked up again.

 _“Oh my god,_ Gwen, you’re a _mess.”_ She glared at him stonily. _Prick_. He rolled his eyes.

“You’d better go ask Freya,” He said, grinning. She stood up, huffing.

“Prick,” She hissed. “Why are we even friends?”

He smirked at her and raised his eyebrow. “Because you love me,” He sing-songed. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, whatever,” She said, reluctantly grinning back. Then she grimaced. He was right; she needed to talk to Freya.

Several hours later she found Freya sitting under an old, gnarled tree with a book.

“Freya,” She gasped, having run across their university’s soccer field when she spotted her. Freya looked up in surprise and smiled when she saw Gwen.

“Gwen!” She exclaimed cheerfully. “What can I do for you?” Gwen sighed and plopped down on the grass beside her, leaning against her friend for support.

“Will you go on a fake date with me?” She asked, her voice trembling. She sighed in annoyance and Freya raised her eyebrow, looking much too like Arthur. Gwen told her that, and Freya laughed, clear and ringing like bells. Gwen melted.

“Merlin is one of my best friends,” She said, “And since he’s dating Arthur we hang out a lot.” She shrugged.

“But back to the fake date thing,” She said, frowning a little in confusion, “Why?” Gwen groan and flopped sideways to lay in the grass.

“Mithian thinks we’re dating, and she wants us to go on a double date with her and Elena and I said yes because I can’t say no to her,” She admitted sulkily. Freya stared at her, speechless, for a good long moment before she burst into laughter.

“ _Oh_ my god! Gwen!” She chortled. “You are such a mess!” Gwen eyed her friend hopefully.

“Is that a yes?” She asked. Freya sighed, smiling fondly.

“Yes.” Warmth suffused Gwen as she beamed back.

“Thank you.”

Freya shook her head. “Don’t mention it.”

**_You:_** _she's ok w it!_

 **_Mithian:_ ** _That’s great, Gwen!_

 **_Mithian:_ ** _Can you meet us at the Emerald Dragon, 8:00?_

 **_You_ ** _: sounds good!_

Gwen grinned goofily at her phone, heart fluttering. Arthur snorted. “You are such a dork,” He said, laughing.

“Arthur, if you don’t stop teasing Gwen I won’t let you play with my hair anymore,” Merlin said from Arthur’s lap. Arthur huffed, but stayed silent. Gwen smiled gratefully at Merlin and he shot her a look that said _what a prick, right?_ She grinned, and Arthur grumpily changed the subject.

“It’s six, shouldn’t you be getting ready or something?”

Gwen shook her head absently. “I already know what I’m going to wear.”

Arthur opened his mouth to make some snide remark, but Merlin pinched him on the side, _hard_ . Arthur yelped and glared down at Merlin but Merlin just batted his eyelashes at him coquettishly. Gwen rolled her eyes, grinning as Arthur melted. As if he had _any_ room to talk.

**_You:_ ** _know what ur wearing?_

 **_Freya:_ ** _yup_

 **_You:_ ** _k cool_

 **_Freya:_ ** _yup_

 **_You:_ ** _ur the worst at texting_

 **_Freya:_ ** _yup_

 **_You:_ ** _omg frey_

 **_Freya:_ ** _lol ;p_

Eight o’clock finally came around and found Gwen and Freya standing in front of a tacky looking pub. It looked warm and inviting and most importantly, clean, so Gwen supposed she could forgive the tackiness. Just as she was starting to worry, Mithian and Elena rushed around the corner, out of breath and holding hands. Mithian sent them both a soft grin and Elena was practically bouncing out of her skin, beaming, and Gwen shyly grinned back. It was Freya who broke the silence.

“Well, let’s go in,” She said, smiling at Gwen and taking her hand. Gwen’s heart sped up and she almost choked on her breath, but pulled it together at the last second. They filed in and immediately got a table, as it wasn’t overly crowded. They chattered as they waited for their food to be ordered, and the atmosphere was warm and comfortable. Freya was still holding Gwen’s hand and every now and then she drag her thumb up and down it, making Gwen shiver and every time she did it, Freya sent Gwen a considering look.

Nevertheless, everything went smoothly until after dessert. Gwen had noticed that Mithian and Elena had been glancing at each other nervously for half of the night, and after dessert she finally brought it up.

“Mithian, Elena,” She began, “Everything alright?” They both startled, a little guiltily in Gwen’s opinion.

“Everything’s perfect!” Mithian exclaimed far too brightly.

“Well,” Elena hedged in, drawing the word out, “There _is_ something we’d like to ask the two of you,” She said, taking Mithian’s hand in hers and squeezing it comfortingly. Mithian breathed in deeply, smiling nervously.

“You see,” Mithian stuttered, “We asked you here tonight because, well, because we wanted to know ifyouddateus!” She said the last part so quickly Gwen didn’t catch it.

“Wait, what?” She asked, and Elena smiled softly at Mithian.

“Let me,” She murmured, and Mithian let out a great whooshing breath and nodded. Elena turned to Freya and Gwen, still smiling that soft, tender smile, only this time Gwen felt sure that it was for them. Her heart squeezed painfully. Elena took a deep breath, and began.

“We wanted to know if the two of you would like to date us, because we think you’re both super great.” Gwen blinked.

“Wait,” She said, “We’re not even actually dating _each other_.” It was Mithian and Elena’s turn to blink in shock.

“Wait, seriously?” Elena whisper-shrieked, at the same time Mithian said “I am so sorry, I—” When they were both interrupted by Freya clearing her throat. Everyone turned to her, wide-eyed. She had a strange look on her face, like she was caught between crying and laughing.

“Personally,” She said, mouth trembling, “I would really love to date all of you. If that’s ok, Gwen.” Gwen stared at her, mouth open in shock.

“Ok?” She said slowly. “Freya, that’s. That’s more than ok. This is beyond ok!” Freya grinned, sharp and beautiful, and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, and Gwen shivered and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Mithian and Elena were beaming at them, the tenderness in their eyes almost too much to bear.

"Come here," Mithian said softly, extending her hand gracefully, only the redness at the tips of her ears belying her nervousness. Gwen let out a sudden giggle.

"I'm, I'm really happy," she said, beaming from ear to ear. Freya squeezed her hand.

"Me too," she mumbled shyly, and Mithian and Elena nodded in agreement, shy smiles gracing their features.

Gwen let out a shaky breath, and stepped forward. Things were going to work out just fine.

  
  
  



End file.
